1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an undersea operation system which allows operations on the bottom of the sea in a deep region to be conducted in a very satisfactory manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Development work necessitating, efficient undersea operations has been actively conducted. In a relatively shallow region of the sea, for example, at a depth of about 10 m, the pressure on the machines is only 1 atm. higher than on the ground, so that the same machines as used on the ground will suffice. At this depth, a sufficient mechanical efficiency can be obtained with a conventional internal combustion engine if the fuel and oxygen are supplied without water contamination. Thus, this depth allows undersea operations to be conducted with no great problems.
A depth in the range about 30 to 50 m does involve some deterioration in efficiency. However, it still allows unmanned undersea operations using perfectly water-proof equipment.
Things are different if the region is about 100 to 200 m deep. In particular, this depth involves the problem of hydraulic pressure. That is, an internal combustion engine for land use will not smoothly operate there because of the increased power needed to overcome the increased friction resulting from the longer tubes for air intake and exhaust. Moreover, it is extremely difficult to make a large-sized engine completely waterproof. Accordingly, no undersea operations can be conducted at this depth.
Thus, it has been next to impossible to conduct efficient operations using mechanical equipment on the sea bottom in a deep region.